


Meeting the Brother, Sort Of

by Sparkling_Starway



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Papyrus Being Papyrus, Sans being a good brother, just a generally nice story, mettaton being a good bf, what more could you ask for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkling_Starway/pseuds/Sparkling_Starway
Summary: Mettaton waits for Papyrus to get ready for their date, and he and Sans have a nice little chat.(In which Sans isn't grossly overprotective and ooc.)
Relationships: Mettaton & Sans (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92





	Meeting the Brother, Sort Of

Sans was, generally, a well-liked guy. He was popular not just in Snowdin, but throughout the Underground, partially from his acts at the MTT Resort. Some just found him oddly charming and fun, for a guy who was infamous for being ridiculously lazy.

However, Mettaton was not the  _ fondest _ of him. Sure, his acts were very popular at the resort, which was great, but that didn’t mean he had to like him. Mettaton disliked how.. Relaxed and uncaring he was. He wore the same disgusting sweater every day, with _ socks _ and  _ slippers. _ Where was this man’s sense of fashion, or even pride? Not to mention, his jokes were so easy and simple. How could he be lazy even with his comedy?

Sans didn’t seem to be a big fan of him, either. Mettaton was fine with that, everyone had opinions, even if they were wrong. However, it was disappointing when he didn’t seem to care about his presence.

Although, there was one thing Mettaton did like about Sans- he had an amazing brother. Papyrus was one of the sweetest, most charming fans he had met, and also, his boyfriend.

That’s what led Mettaton to knock on the skeletons’ door one late afternoon, wrapping his sweater-clad arms around himself in an attempt to keep out the cold. He didn’t want his circuits and joints to freeze, after all. A sweater was a cute solution.

After a moment, the door was opened by Papyrus, who grinned upon seeing who it was. “OH, HELLO, METTATON! YOU’RE HERE EARLY!”

Mettaton smiled back, brushing some of his hair with his hand. “Sorry, darling, I was too excited for our date tonight, so I came fashionably early.”

“THAT’S ALRIGHT! WE CAN SPEND MORE TIME TOGETHER, THEN! COME INSIDE!”

He stepped past Papyrus, who held the door open very gentleman-like. “Thank you, darling, it’s cold out there. Long term exposure isn’t good for me.”

“IF YOU’D LIKE, I COULD WARM YOU UP!”

“I’d love that, dear.”

The two embraced, Mettaton winding his noodle-like arms around Papyrus before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“oh, heya mettaton.”

Mettaton quickly pulled out of the hug to see Sans lounging on the couch nearby. He blushed, realizing he had made the situation awkward. 

“Ah- hello, Sans. Sorry, I didn’t see you there.”

“eh, i could tell, but it’s  _ cool _ ,” he replied with a shrug. “didn’t mean to  _ shock _ ya.”

“SANS THAT WAS HORRIBLE, AND ONE OF THOSE DON’T MAKE SENSE WITH OUR CURRENT SITUATION. PLEASE DON’T MAKE BAD PUNS WHEN WE HAVE GUESTS, ESPECIALLY WHEN THE GUEST IS MY BOYFRIEND.” Boyfriend… Mettaton blushed a bit again at that. Yes, they had been dating for a bit now, but the term still made his soul flutter.

Sans just shrugged again. “‘k.”

Papyrus sighed. “ANYWAYS, METTATON, SINCE YOU CAME EARLY, I’M NOT READY YET. IS IT OKAY IF YOU WAIT DOWN HERE FOR A BIT? I’D INVITE YOU TO MY ROOM, BUT I WANT TO SURPRISE YOU.”

“That’s alright, darling, take your time. I’ll wait for you.” Mettaton gave him a quick peck on the… teeth. 

“I’LL BE QUICK!” Papyrus then both literally and figuratively flew up the stairs and into his room, closing the door behind him.

Mettaton sighed happily before realizing this meant he was now alone with Sans. Fantastic.

“you can sit y’know. esteemed guest.” Sans scooted over a bit on the couch.

“...Ah, thank you.” He hesitated before sitting next to him. This was very awkward. He couldn’t tell if Sans liked him, much less what he thought about him dating Papyrus. He internally cringed at the thought of having to deal with an overprotective brother.

“so… you two’ve been together for a bit now, eh?”

Oh god. “...Yes. Papyrus is very sweet, and I enjoy being with him.”

“i know, he’s great. deserves good things, y’know?” Here it comes. Mettaton squeezed his hands together in his lap in anticipation of a whole speech about how he needs to treat Papyrus right and not hurt him, because he needed to be told that, because he was a big mean sexy killer robot. “he’s been real happy since you two started going out. ‘t’s nice seein him like that. he talks about you a lot.”

Mettaton was a little taken aback at that. He really didn’t expect that to be Sans’ take on their relationship.. Not that he was complaining. Thinking about it a little more, it did make sense, actually. Maybe he was just being overly anxious earlier.

“Oh, really?”   
“yeah. he likes the dates. thinks you’re pretty.” Sans crossed his legs, leaning against the armrest of the couch. “..he also likes your butt.”

“Wh-” Mettaton’s face went bright pink. “...Uh. That’s… good to know..?”

Sans laughed. “yeah. he thinks you’re  _ booty _ -ful.”

“Oh god.”

“i’m just messin with you,” he nudged his arm. “..anyways, you make him happy, which is great. i care about his happiness, y’know?”

“I do too,” Mettaton agreed, looking away and praying his blushing would die down.

“cool. y’know, if you ever want advice on what he likes, i’m your guy. i know some of that. of course you can ask him yourself, too, but y’know. if you wanna surprise him or something.”

“..Thank you, I really appreciate that.” Mettaton smiled at him, and he got a shrug in return. He really did that a lot… “If I can be honest, I was a little worried you were going to threaten me or something.”

“pft, what? me? what could i do to you, even if i wanted to?” Sans laughed. “why would i? Papyrus can make his own choices, obviously. ‘sides, you seem cool enough.”

“Aw, thanks, darling.”

“no prob, bud.”

Mettaton frowned a little at being called “bud,” but smiled upon hearing a door open.

“ALRIGHT, I’M READY!” Papyrus came down the stairs, wearing an outfit Mettaton recognized as one he got for him.

“You look great, darling.” He got up and went over, giving him another kiss on the cheekbone. “Shall we get going, then?”

“YES!” Papyrus looked at Sans, who had slumped further into the couch. “SANS, I’LL BE BACK LATER. I’LL CALL YOU.”

“k bro,” Sans waved half-heartedly. “hope you have a ton of fun.”

“THANKS-”

“a metta- _ ton _ .”

“WE’RE LEAVING.”

Mettaton stifled a small laugh as Papyrus took his hand and lead him to the door, giving a quick wave to Sans before they left.

“HE DIDN’T BOTHER YOU TOO MUCH, DID HE?” Papyrus asked as they walked through the snowy town.

“No, he didn’t, really.” Mettaton wrapped his arm around Papyrus’ with a smile. “We actually had a decent conversation.”

“OH, REALLY? WHAT ABOUT?”   


“It was about how great you are, of course~” he hummed, tilting his head to rest against Papyrus’ skull for a moment.

"WELL IT’S TRUE, AND A GREAT THING TO DISCUSS.”

“Exactly. I think he only made one pun during the whole thing.”

“WOW, REALLY? WEIRD.”

“Anyways, let’s focus on us right now, alright? There’s no one else I would rather be with right now.”

“THAT’S WHAT EVERYONE SAYS ABOUT ME,” Papyrus replied with a knowing smile. Mettaton rolled his eyes and kissed him.

"Would ‘everyone’ do that, darling?”

Papyrus laughed and nuzzled him as they continued on their way, holding each other close in the cold.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first published fanfic in quite awhile, so I hope you all enjoyed!  
> I, for one, am absolutely sick of the dumb trope where "Sans who is a total strong badass has to protect poor innocent uwu baby Papyrus from extremely sexual Mettaton", so, I both drew and wrote things where Sans is actually a good brother and is mostly in character!  
> I for one love Mettaton and want better for him, and if I gotta be the change, then heck I sure will.


End file.
